


six identities, two dorks (in love).

by AnxiousCupcake



Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel agreste is trying, Humour, Identity Porn, Identity Shenanigans To the Max Extent, Marichat, Marisnek, Multichat - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Romance, Utter Chaos, Viperion x Kagami, just chaos, ladrien, multisnek, the kwamis are tired, this fic may not be fully manifesting yet but that's okay because in this fic we only have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: Everyone thinks Ladybug and Adrien are in a relationship. Everyone knows Multimouse and Chat Noir are in a relationship. Juggling those identities were enough for Adrien and Marinette but now, everyone thinks Marinette and Aspik are in a relationship and it's a mess all around. Juggling three identities is not easy after all, especially when everyone knows exactly only 2/3rds of the truth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi ( Implied )
Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980556
Comments: 22
Kudos: 153





	six identities, two dorks (in love).

**Author's Note:**

> so this work will is being marked 'complete' because:  
> 1\. i'm testing waters with a premise like this. the first time i'm trying out this kind of a non-plot plot that doesn't rely heavily on drama. that's what this 'half baked..' series is for  
> 2\. its got a super non-linear structure. it has a plot but its a little all over the place because different things keep happening.  
> 3\. did i mention this premise is expansive?  
> 4\. worry not though, it's a not tense ending or anything. only fun in this fic.
> 
> also, the chapters - if i ever feel like this would work well as full fledged fic - won't be posted in chronological order but i will mention very clearly at the start at what point said chapter takes place. i know it's silly but an idea was had, and i just had to test waters before expanding too severely.
> 
> but i promise it'll be fun. i think? idk if humour is my thing but damn it if i don't try.

Marinette should’ve trusted her sense of foreboding. She really should have. _At least_ after finding out that Nadja was on leave and it’d be Alec _freakin_ Cataldi doing the interview. But she… kind of loved her idiot boyfriend and couldn’t say no to his literal kitty eyes. 

“ _Please, Princess? I don’t get to be this open about my relationships in real life. Decorum, and all that crap. I just want everyone to know about us.”_

_“Pretty sure everyone already knows, Kitty.”_

And then, she couldn’t explain it in words, but he’d made this exact face - ฅ(^◕﹏◕^). She had stood no chance. 

So here she was, on _Access: Superheroes,_ in an interview with Alec Cataldi, as _Multimouse_ , along with her aforementioned idiot boyfriend, Chat Noir. ( Whom she loved very much. )

“So, Multimouse.”

“Hm?”

“You patrol the city with Chat Noir whenever Ladybug can’t make it, yes?”

“That’s right,” she nodded. “And occasionally with Aspik when Chat can’t make it.”

The irony was, in fact, lost on both of them.

“How has it been, working with them both? You’re somewhat of a new addition and we don’t see you around that much.”

Multimouse shrugged. “I’m a temp. And I’m okay with that. What with schoolwork and-” She cut off with a squeak as she felt Chat’s fingers gaze hers. 

Somehow, more of her Marinette-ness bled out in her Multimouse suit, the klutziness and, unfortunately, the rambling included. 

“Of course, heroes or not, you _are_ regular people like all of us behind those suits.” Alec nodded sagely in response.

“Which brings me to my next question,” he stated, smiling innocently. “Are you and Chat Noir dating?”

Multimouse’s face flamed and she resisted the urge to press the heels of her palms in her eyes, but spluttered quite elegantly instead. She could feel Chat’s body shaking with silent laughter next to hers as he rubbed her back soothingly. She was sure her face had heated up even more; she could probably cook pancakes on it right now, she mused.

“Yes, we are Alec,” Chat answered, voice gentle and she didn’t have to look at him to see that he was smiing that soft smile of his that made his cat-ears just a little droopy, and eyes a little bit warmer. “It’s… New,” he said, almost shyly as he took her hand in his.

Alec grinned. “The cat and the mouse. How cute.”

“She _is_ quite the _cat_ ch,” said Chat cheekily, making the audience and Alec titter lightly.

“I’m sure,” smiled Alex indulgently.

If nothing else, the sly look in Alec’s eyes when they flickered over to Chat’s should’ve put her on guard immediately. But alas, Marinette remained blissfully ignorant as they sat on the dratted couch, hands intertwined like some cheesy, love-sick celebrity couple (to be fair…) not realising that they were both about to make things unnecessarily complicated for themselves again as they were wont to do. 

“I have to ask though Chat Noir-” Marinette should’ve known at _this_ point, _remembered_ that when Alec started off with that and let his gaze flicker over towards the camera, he was upto no good. That it was his ‘Time for Gossip’ face. “-What is your relationship with the Dupain-Cheng Bakery?”

There was even a picture of him perched on the railing, as he was stuffing a pastry in his mouth. A croissant, in all likelihood, though it wasn’t clear. And in that moment, Marinette was glad her parents knew about his visits or this would _not_ have been good. 

“Er, the same relationship as the whole of Paris?” said Chat Noir confidently. “Pastries.”

“Of course,” said Alec. “Safe to presume you’re… Friends?”

“Chat-” started Multimouse nervously, and he patted her hand comfortingly. 

“She gives me pastries, of course, we’re friends.” His eyes had narrowed, and she was glad he was being wary. 

Another picture came on screen. _Pictures, apparently_ \- as Alec rolled through some of the photos of Marinette and Chat Noir. Most of them were of them after akuma battles. One of them of her kissing his cheek, his face flaming. Another of him walking her back home at night. There was one of her eyes scrunched shut, lips quirked in a smile as Chat was planting a kiss on the corner of her lips.

Multimouse squeaked, and Chat looked a little pale, as they took in the picture.

“Just friends, Chat Noir?” asked Alec, eyes dancing. 

Chat Noir floundered for a second, before giving a quick nod. “ _Yep._ Where, um, where’d you get these?”

“I have my sources,” he replied secretively, before turning to look at Multimouse. “So, Multimouse, were you… _aware_ of this “friendship” Chat Noir has?”

Multimouse nodded quickly. 

“You look awfully embarrassed though,” said Alec, with faux thoughtfulness. “Chat Noir has a reputation for being somewhat of a... Playboy.”

Multimouse scowled. “Chat Noir is nothing short of a loyal, gentleman.”

“Gentlecat,” said Chat automatically.

“Of course, of course,” said Alec looking unabashed. “So, Multimouse. You say he’s a one-woman man- _cat_ , yes?”  
  
“ _Yes_.”

“Interesting you say that because it does look like Chat Noir and Miss Dupain-Cheng look _awfull_ y close.” A look of triumph was on his face as he watched Multimouse. “And if it’s _you_ he’s dating, I do have to wonder where Miss Dupain-Cheng… _fits_ into all of this.”

Multimouse froze. _Shit._ She couldn’t be sure of what he was implying but she had an idea and that wasn’t good. She could feel tension radiating off of Chat as well. She opened her mouth to say something snarky but Chat beat her to it.

“I- Uh, she’s dating someone else!” Chat said, unusually loudly. “Yep, Marinette’s dating someone else. _Not_ me. So whatever you’re thinking Alec, is _not true_.”

Multimouse whirled around at him, her mouse-senses finally ( _finally_ ) tingling. 

“Oh? Who would that be?” asked Alec, almost doubtfully, but Multimouse could see the curiosity peaking as his eyes flicked over to Multimouse’s panicky face.

“Aspik!” blurted out Chat, before clearing his throat and saying it more confidently. “Yep, she’s dating Aspik.”

Multimouse stared at him flabbergasted, and he knew that _words_ would be had later.

_“Oh? Who would that be?” asked Alec, almost doubtfully, as his eyes flicked over to Multimouse’s panicky face._

_“Aspik!” blurted out Chat, before clearing his throat and saying it more confidently. “Yep, she’s dating Aspik._

_Alec blinked. “Oh? That’s definitely surprising, as they’ve never been sighted together.”_

_“Trying to keep it low-key,” chuckled Chat. “I know because... Aspik is a good friend of mine.”_

_Alec quirked a brow. “Is he? Never seen him on a patrol with you.”_

_“B-Because Aspik is a temporary holder! Substituting for Chat, the way I substitute for Ladybug,” Multimouse joined in._

_“It’s not a surprise I suppose,” Alec hummed. “Superheroes do seem to be dating a civilians nowadays. Seems to be a trend.”_

_“Uh-”_

_“Should we be concerned about the civilians’ safety?” he asked, almost smugly. The bastard. Although it was a valid question. He didn’t know what they knew, did he? “What with Adrien Agreste dating Ladybug, and Aspik dating Miss Dupain-Cheng. If rumours are to be believed, Viperion has a civilian girlfriend too.”_

_“The Agreste kid hasn’t been targeted by anyone at all, has he!” scoffed Chat. “They’re dating superheroes. They’ll be fine, Alec.”_

_“I’m sure,” said Alec. “The public would be interested in having them all here some time, eh?”_

_The audience cheered._

“That nosy, _nosy_ man!” scowled Marinette as she shut her laptop, before turning to Chat Noir, who was lounging behind her, chin on her shoulder as he had been watching the interview with her.

“What were you thinking!” she scolded, rolling off her side to fall onto the bed, Chat now looking down at her, elbow on the bed and face resting in his hand.

“I had no choice!” cried Chat indignantly. “I was terrified he would put two and two together!”

“Why would you throw _Aspik_ under the bus like that!” asked Marinette, hands clutching at her head in frustration.

Well, Chat couldn’t answer _that_ could he.

“ _Ohh,_ what will I tell him!” wailed Marinette, before screaming into her pillow.

Chat couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at her dramatics. Well, only _he_ knew the entirety of the context (or so he _thought_ ) to perceive that she was being dramatic but it was adorable nonetheless. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade. 

“I’ll explain it to him, don’t worry,” he laughed with mirth. 

Marinette turned her face, and he kissed her on the nose before she turned completely to lay on her back so Chat was hovering over her now with an amused smile. 

“It’s not funny.”

“It kind of is,” he snickered. 

“What’s _one_ more fake relationship, is that what you’re saying?” she asked indignantly. _Two_ fake relationships with the _same_ guy. Chat couldn’t possibly fathom how much of a disaster this was, and it wasn’t even his fault.

Chat only laughed before dropping his full weight on her so he could kiss her neck. “It’ll work out fine, Princess, you’ll see.”

Marinette highly doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> so. thoughts? do tell (but NICELY.)
> 
> just realized i over-explained in the note at the begining. sigh. anyways. i went through the pains of that, so i'm not gonna erase it now :P
> 
> asks or questions about this fic, or anything mlb and i'll be happy to discuss! :D - [activechataclysme.](https://activechataclysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
